Young Love: A Collection of Drabbles
by PJHope
Summary: These are my ten pairings for The Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. They are as follows: KB/OW, DT/HP, LV/NM, AG/DM, RW/HG, SS/LE, NL/HA, BW/FD. All pairings have their own prompts but they all follow the theme of "Young Love".
1. Win- Katie & Oliver

_Here is my first drabble for The Ultimate Pairing Drabbles Competition! _

_Prompt: Win_

_Pairing: Katie Bell/Oliver Wood_

_Rating: T_

* * *

_Harry is worse than Oliver!_ Katie thought as she sat in the changing room after a particularly brutal practice. Since she'd gotten back, Harry had been drilling them more than ever. She was reminded of how fanatical Oliver had been in his last year. She thought maybe she would write to Oliver and see if he wanted to come to their next game. He was touring with Puddlemere right now but maybe…

* * *

"And it's Katie Bell! Demelza Robbins! Katie! Demelza! It's like they're playing a game of catch, where is Hufflepuff?!" shouted Colin Creevey, who was commentating, "Ten points to Gryffindor! Katie Bell is back and she is on fire!"

_That's right!_ Katie whipped her broom around and glanced at the tall, lean man in the red and gold scarf sitting right behind the hoops. He smiled at her and shouted her name. She lingered a moment before zooming off to the other side of the pitch.

* * *

"Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!" the crowd shouted in unison as Katie strolled into the common room with the rest of her team. She couldn't believe that Harry missed this win after training them for it so fiercely. She hoped he'd make it back in time to celebrate at least.

"Butterbeer?"

Katie immediately forgot all about Harry when she looked into the big, brown eyes of Oliver Wood.

"Erm, sure. Thanks," she said awkwardly, grazing his hand as she took the glass.

"Good game," he beamed.

She blushed violently. "Thanks," she said, taking large gulp of butterbeer and then adding, "learned from the best!"

Oliver laughed, "Yes, where _is _Harry anyway?"

She giggled, "Stop! You know who I meant!"

Just then the common room door opened and Harry walked in. She then watched in complete shock as he embraced Ginny and they kissed in front of the entire house. She felt Oliver put his arm across her shoulders as he wolf-whistled at them.

The flushed couple broke apart and looked around for a few moments before quickly exiting the common room. As soon as they left the room swelled with chatter about this new development. In the midst of the din, Oliver leaned down and whispered, "I think those two had a good idea, care to follow suit?"

She couldn't look at his face but simply nodded. _It was finally happening._ He took her hand and surreptiously led her out of the common room.

* * *

"I should get back," she panted into Oliver's mouth. He shook his head roughly before kissing her again, his hands gripping her shoulders.

She pulled away more forcefully now, "Really Oliver, this has been great, but it's late and well..."

He chuckled throatily, "Do you know how I long I've waited for you to come of age, Miss Bell?"

Katie shook her head. "Longer than was appropriate," he said, kissing her lightly.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Really? All this time?"

He nodded, "And now that I have you, I don't really give a damn about your curfew,"

Katie sighed and smiled.

"I suppose I can stay a little while longer."


	2. Phobia- Ron & Hermione

Pairing: Ron and Hermione

Prompt: Phobia

Rating: K

* * *

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and taking a piece of parchment over to the window. She opened the window and shook the spider out into the open air.

When she looked back at him, he was returning to his normal pallor and placing his feet back on the ground. She shook her head. _He's battled Death Eaters and been attacked by all sorts of dangerous creatures but he is still afraid of a little spider. _

As if reading her mind Ron mumbled, " s'not like you aren't afraid of things…"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "Oh really? And what exactly is it you think I'm afraid of?"

He shrugged and reached for her. She took his hand and let him pull her onto the couch.

"You don't like heights," he supplied as she snuggled against his warm torso.

Hermione furrowed her brow. It was true that she didn't enjoy flying on brooms. _Or dragons. Or thestrals. Or planes…_

"I suppose I'm not fond of them, no," she conceded, looking up at his stubbly face, "But I'd hardly consider it a phobia."

Ron now looked at her incredulously, "I don't have spidey-phobia! I jus' don't like them, is all!"

She giggled, "It's arachnophobia, actually, and I think you do…a little bit."

He crossed his arms and gave her a pouty look, "Well if I have 'racknophobia, then you have heightaphobia, or whatever it's called,"

She frowned slightly and said, "Acrophobia, I believe, is a fear of heights. Which I don't think would describe me. I just get dizzy, up high."

"Yeah, well, I don't think the other one describes me. What's the word for being grossed out by spiders?"

Hermione laughed again, "I don't think there's a word for it,"

He smiled now and kissed her head, "Well you go ahead a make up a word for it and that's what I'll be,"

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the fire dance in the hearth when Ron asked, "So how do you want to get to Australia, then?"

She shrugged, "Not sure. Port Keys, I suppose,"

"Can we take an aer-o-plane?" he asked, looking like an excited child.

"Yes, we _could_ but I'd much rather prefer Port Keys. It's quicker,"

Hermione looked at him now and saw an amused expression playing on his face.

"We could take brooms,"

"Ron."

"Or hippogryffs,"

"Ronald."

"Maybe find that dragon,"

"Will you please stop!" she tried to admonish him but laughter snuck through.

He embraced her, also laughing, while she tried and failed to make a serious face.

"Fine, maybe I'm a little acrophobic."

"S'okay, I can be the brave one sometimes, you know."

She hit him with a pillow as he fell about laughing again.


	3. Break- Draco & Astoria

_Pairing- Draco & Astoria_

_Prompt- Break_

_Rating- K+_

* * *

"So then you take the bowtruckle legs and grind them like this," Draco said, throwing some twig-like objects into the mortar and maneuvering the pestle with a flourish, "when they have this consistency you're going to _gently_ stir them in when your base mixture is about 23 de-"

Draco was cut off by an exasperated whine.

"Uggghhh! Can we _please_ take a break!? You're killing me!" groaned Astoria dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "Excuse me for trying to help you pass your O.W.L.s"

He put a freezing charm on the potion and glanced over at Astoria. She was slumped exaggeratedly over their worktable and he couldn't help but smirk at her defeated form.

"It isn't _that_ bad, is it?" he asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Despite how irritating he found her older sister, he actually liked Astoria.

The young witch exhaled heavily from her nose, "No, I_ suppose_ not. I'm just so bloody rubbish at potions!" she shoved her potions book away and looked at him from under long, dark eyelashes with a protruding pout on her face. Draco felt a lump rise in his throat as a funny word came to his mind.

_Adorable._

"You're not rubbish. You've been doing reasonably well with me. Um, I mean, you're fine," he finished lamely, closing his own potions book and pushing it towards the center of the table.

"Professor Slughorn says-"

"Professor Slughorn's a git," Draco cut across her, sounding harsh but then flashing a quick smile, causing Astoria to giggle.

_Adorable._

They sat in silence for a moment until Astoria got up from her seat, stretched like a cat and hopped up on the table next to Draco's seated form. He looked at her, startled, both by her proximity and her boldness.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

She shrugged, "Taking a break. My arse was falling asleep in that chair,"

She then pulled out her wand and conjured two glasses of pumpkin juice. She offered one to Draco, who took it apprehensively.

"That's really good charm work," he said, in lieu of a 'Thank you'.

She pretended to be shocked by the compliment but then snorted. "Yeah, Charms is my best subject. Flitwick said I'm nearly as good as Granger!"

This time it was Draco that snorted, "Like you should be happy to be compared with that insufferable Mudblood!"

"Honestly Draco, give it a rest," was her only response.

He looked at her scornfully, "Why should I?"

"Because," she slid off the table and crouched down in front of him so they were eye to eye, "it doesn't matter."

He gulped, "Um, what does matter, then?" _Your eyes, your lips? Oh, bloody hell!_

She looked at him seductively, biting her lip, "All that matters, Draco, is you, me," she slid her hand over his on the table, "and my awful bloody potions OWL!"

He turned red from embarrassment as she began laughing uproariously.

"Break over, then," he muttered, unfreezing their potion.


	4. Excuse- Hermione & Cormac

_Pairing- Hermione & Cormac_

_Prompt- Excuse_

_Rating- T_

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously in the Great Hall. She had worn an uncomfortably racy dress of Ginny's that they had to take in magically at the bust. It was still very low cut and tight fitting. Seeing as she was trying to make Ron as jealous as possible, she sucked it up and agreed to wear it.

She had made sure, on her way out, to make a point of saying goodbye to Parvati, who was sitting next to the writhing mass that was Ron and Lavender looking extremely bored. Ron had practically pushed Lavender off of his lap when he saw her.

_Serves him right!_

But now, seeing Cormac strut confidently down the stairs towards her, she momentarily forgot about Ron Weasley. She also forgot about how pompous, bossy, arrogant and stuck up Cormac was, right about the moment when he flashed her a pearly white smile.

"Hello, beautiful!" he practically shouted, causing a few students to glance at them and Hermione to blush.

"Um, hello."

He pulled a white flower from inside his robes and turned it to a color that matched her dress. Then he added it to his lapel.

"Shall we?" he practically purred at her.

She nodded and linked her arm in his.

As they walked to Slughorn's office, she was pleased to see Parvati and Lavender, who seemed to be following her and Cormac while whispering heatedly.

_Good. That's the only reason I'm doing this anyway. _

"You're quiet tonight," nudged Cormac as they sipped some champagne in a corner of the party. She kept trying to crane her neck over his hulking form, looking for Harry, Luna, Ginny, _anyone_ really, to distract from Cormac's full lips and piercing blue eyes.

"What? Oh, just…thinking," she took a large gulp of champagne.

He chuckled and, to her complete shock, reached out and caressed her cheek, "I bet you're always thinking, bright witch like you,"

She gulped and rubbed her now sweaty hands on Ginny's dress.

"Um, yes, I suppose…"

He chuffed and grabbed her still clammy hand, pulling towards- _Oh not the dance floor!_

"Where are we going?" she asked shakily.

"Just over here, I want to investigate this mistletoe. Your chum Ron said I should avoid it, riddled with something called _Nargles_, he said," he scoffed at the idea.

Hermione couldn't believe Ron had the audacity to try and prevent her from getting near a mistletoe with Cormac when he was constantly swallowing Lavender's tongue right in front of her.

"Let's go," she said, with renew resolve.

She didn't care anymore. If anyone saw them, she could just say it was to make Ron jealous. It was the perfect excuse.


	5. Singing- Lily & Severus

_Pairing: Lily & Severus_

_Prompt: Singing_

_Rating: K_

_Author's Note: The song referenced in this story is David Bowie's Starman. It's on Playlist if you want to listen to it as you read. _

* * *

"David Bowie, Sev! I can't believe it!'" Lily said as she opened her record player on the grass and placed the record lovingly onto the turntable.

Severus was flushing with pleasure from her reaction to the present. He had spent the last year saving money to get her the new album for her birthday. But when it came time to buy it, he only had enough for the EP.

"Come here!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to sit next to her on the grass. "You ready?" she said, looking as if she was going to burst from anticipation.

He wasn't sure what he needed to be ready for but he nodded, totally mesmerized by Lily's huge smile and apple cheeks.

She lay back next to the record player and gestured for him to do the same. He felt himself begin to sweat at her invitation. He lay down next to her and held his breath for what was to happen next.

He heard a click, a whir and then, music.

"_Didn't know what time it was, lights were low-oh-oh,"_

He looked over at Lily. She had a serene smile on her face and her eyes were closed. He wanted to reach out, touch her hand, her red hair that was flowing from behind her head. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the singer's smooth voice. Suddenly it was joined by a sweet high voice that was whispering the lyrics.

"_There's a starman waiting in the sky. He'd like to come and meet us but he thinks he'd blow our minds_," then Lily hummed the next part as Severus looked over at her.

"You know the words?"

"Some of them, I've heard it on the radio, ooh-_Let the children lose it, let the use it, let all the children boogie_. I know that part!"

He couldn't resist. He reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a smile and did not pull away.

"Thanks for the record, Sev. It's a great present."

He shrugged awkwardly. "It's nothing," he lied.

_It was everything._


	6. PIllows- Angelina & Alicia

_Pairing: Alicia & Angelina_

_Prompt: Pillows_

_Rating: T_

* * *

"Ange, this has to stop," Alicia said, seriously.

Angelina sighed and turned to the girl lying next to her, "Yeah I guess so," she conceded.

Upon hearing her response Alicia furrowed her brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Huh? What are _you_ talking about?"

"The damn pillows, Ange! How do you manage to steal all four pillows in the night? I don't fancy waking up with a stiff neck every bloody day!" Alicia yanked one of the pillows out from under Angelina's naked body and stuffed it up under her head.

Angelina laughed at this and said, "I don't do it on purpose, I must just nick them in my sleep!"

She reached over and tickled Alicia's bare waist causing her to wriggle in what Angelina thought was a very sexy way. She leaned over to kiss her but Alicia pulled away.

"You thought I meant this, didn't you?" she said, in barely a whisper.

"I-" began Angelina but she was cut off.

"What are we doing, Ange? I mean, are you my…girlfriend?"

Angelina snorted at the word but instantly regretted it. She didn't know how she had let it get this complicated. What had started out as some innocent experimentation had turned into a three-month _relationship._ She cringed at even the thought of the word.

"Listen, I mean, I'm still fresh off my break-up with Fred, aren't I?"

"Are you? You broke up over three months ago, Ange. And you seemed quite keen at the time to forget about him with me."

Angelina knew she should've felt chastised by the words but instead she was filled with respect and yes, even love, for her dear friend. Alicia had always been meek and submissive, but hearing her stand up for herself, she discovered, was a huge turn-on.

Angelina pulled another pillow out from under herself so she was level with Alicia's face and said, "I don't know if I can say for sure that I'm your girlfriend. But I like what we have and how I feel when I'm with you. Can that be enough?"

Alicia sniffed quietly and then shifted her body so her head nuzzled against Angelina's full breasts.

"Don't play me for a fool, Ange. Just don't,"

Angelina nodded and stroked Alicia's hair. She thought that if anyone was the fool here, it was not Alicia.


	7. Shower- Dean & Harry

_Pairing: Dean & Harry_

_Prompt: Shower_

_Rating: T_

* * *

Harry clambered into the changing room with Dean and Ron after what he thought was Ron's best practice yet. He had discovered that having private Keeper practices was the key to Ron's success. He was also very pleased with Dean's flying and wished he were a permanent player, even if he was dating Ginny.

"Ugh, I need a shower!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled off his quidditch uniform. "Why do these pads need to be so heavy? I'm sweating my bollocks off up there!"

Harry and Ron laughed as Dean sniffed his armpits and mimed gagging.

"No one's disagreeing with you mate," said Harry, "We'll join you in a moment,"

'Nah, I'm going to go use the prefect's bathroom," Ron said, pulling on his school robes, "This one's full of spiders,"

"Suit yourself, lady!" Dean called from the shower.

"Shuddup, prat!" Ron hollered back before storming out of the changing room.

Harry stripped down and slid into the stall next to Dean's. He could hear him singing a tune he sort of recognized.

"What's that?" Harry asked, as he soaped up his chest and arms.

"Oh, it's Oasis. You know them?"

"I think so. Dudley might have played it before,"

"Cool, I can play it for you back in our room. Mum sent me the album,"

Harry perked up at the invitation. "That'd be brilliant,"

He heard the squeak of the tap turning off next to him and turned as Dean walked past and said, "Hey do you have an extra towel? I left mine in the room."

Harry involuntarily glanced over Dean's bare chocolate skin and felt the blood leave his face. Actually he felt the blood leave everywhere and pool in one specific place. When he realized what was happening he quickly turned his back to Dean and called, "Yeah, in my bag, take it,"

He surreptitiously turned the tap down to cold and tried to think of anything except the person behind him.

"Um, you ok, Harry?"

He nodded tensely as he pressed his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

"Yep, I'll be out in a few more minutes. Just leave the towel when you're done with it, alright?"

He could still hear Dean dripping on the floor behind him. Harry wished Dean would just leave. His nipples were screaming from the icy water, even though other parts were still not cooperating.

"All…alright then. Oasis later, yeah?"

_Leave! Leaveleaveleaveleaveleave!_

"Sure thing!" he hollered over his shoulder.

Finally, he heard Dean's wet footsteps exit the shower. He waited a few more minutes and peeked into the changing room. Dean was gone. He finally exhaled and walked over to grab his towel off the bench. It was still wet. Remembering how it got like that, he felt his body react again in a way that was making him extremely uncomfortable. He groaned, threw the towel back on the bench and stomped back into the shower.

He was going to have to deal with this before seeing Dean again.


	8. Warm- Hannah & Neville

Pairing: Hannah & Neville

Prompt: Warm

Rating: K

* * *

Hannah was staring into the fireplace that had recently appeared in the Room of Requirement. It was winter and the castle walls had grown cold, though Hannah herself had felt cold for many months now. And today she was frozen to the bone.

Today was one year since Hannah's mother had been killed. Hannah decided to skip her classes today, only having double Charms and double Transfiguration, so she could have the room to herself and her thoughts.

"Hannah?" She turned to see Neville walking over to her. He had a fresh cut on his lip and was wincing with every step.

"Neville!" she croaked, having cried for the last hour. "Are you ok? What happened?"

He shrugged, pulling his bag off his shoulders and crouching to sit on the floor with her.

"Oooph!" He slipped and crashed the rest of the way down onto his tailbone. Hannah was worried about the state of her friend but then he chuckled.

"I wonder if I'll ever stop being so clumsy!" He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a fancy looking bottle that was corked and sealed with wax.

"You've just grown too quick," she offered, noticing that Neville had, in fact, gotten much taller and broader in the last year than she felt comfortable with. Shaking her head to rid it of those thoughts she said, "What's that?"

"This," he said, pulling the cork out with his hand, "is for you,"

He looked up and gave her a brilliant smile. Hannah felt herself flush.

"Why?"

"I know what day it is, Hannah,"

"Oh," she felt the tears coming again and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," he said in a comforting voice, embracing her tightly. She let herself cry in his long, strong arms for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Thanks. I didn't think anyone else would remember,"

He smiled kindly as he poured her a glass of deep red liquid.

"It may surprise you to know, but I remember everything that happens in Herbology,"

She couldn't help but smile, even with how sad she felt. Neville was so kind and caring to others, no matter what horrible things he had been going through.

"What was your Mum's name?" he asked, filling a glass for himself now.

"What? Oh, it was Charlotte,"

He raised his glass to her and she could feel her heart filling with something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"To Charlotte Abbott. Thank you for your wonderful daughter. We will fight for you,"

Hannah raised her glass with a shaky hand to clink it against his. Tears were running silently down her face as she drank the delicious wine Neville had brought for her.

She watched as Neville shifted his body to put his arm around her shoulder.

Hannah leaned her head against his chest and stared again into the flames. The feeling that started in her heart was now pulsing through her veins, reaching out to her fingers and toes.

It was warmth.


	9. Flood- BIll & Fleur

_Pairing: Bill & Fleur_

_Prompt: Flood_

_Rating: K_

_Author's Note: I went a little abstract with this prompt. Hopefully it still counts!_

* * *

"Bonjour, Monsieur Cresswell!"

"Hello, Miss Delacour, how are you?"

"Bien, merci! Can I do anyzing for you?"

"I have a meeting with Bill Weasley and Gornuk. Can you please send Bill in when he arrives?"

"Oui, of course!" Dirk went into Gornuk's office and Fleur continued writing the memos Gornuk had assigned, a French-English dictionary open next to her.

A few moments later she heard a deep voice, "Excuse me? Miss?"

Fleur looked up and then froze as her eyes scanned over this man's face, his long red hair, the golden stubble along his jawline. She felt the blood drain from her face as it flooded into his. He was blatantly blushing and Fleur realized she must've been staring at him for much longer than was appropriate.

"I am so sorry!" she blurted, feeling awkward and clumsy for the first time in her life.

"Um, for what?" the man asked.

"Oh, well, you are Bill, no?"

He smiled and her spine shivered.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I-I am Fleur. Mons-Meester Cresswell and Meester Gornuk are waiting for you," she managed to get out and directed him with a shaky hand to the office on her right.

Still grinning Bill said, "Merci, Fleur," and walked back into the office.

Fleur had thought about the man for the next half hour. She dreaded seeing him again and hoped she could sneak out to lunch before their meeting adjourned.

Just as she was walking around her desk, he walked in front of her.

"Hi, again,"

"Um, hello. Is zere somezing I can assist with?" she asked, trying to remain professional.

She watched as again the color flooded his face and she balled her hands into tight fists in an attempt to keep her composure.

He shook his head but then said, "I don't normally do this, but would you like to get some lunch with me? I was just leaving."

She felt herself nod stiffly, "I, um, I must let Meester Gornuk know I am leaving,"

She turned and practically ran to Gornuk's office.

"Enter!"

Fleur opened the door and said quickly, "I am sorry to interrupt, Monsieurs. I am just going to lunch now. Would you like anyzing?"

The man and the goblin shook their heads and she noticed Dirk giving her a knowing smile.

"Miss Delacour, is everything ok?"

"I am fine, Monsieur Cresswell. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you look a little, flush, is all."

_Surely not. A Delacour woman did not fall apart over a man like some sort of fool._

She nodded and said curtly, "Bonjour, Monsieur Cresswell,"

She turned and walked back to where Bill was standing. He had pulled his long red hair out of its tie and was running a hand through it.

Again, she was met with an unfamiliar flood of heat in her face, her chest and the backs of her knees.

She had become a fool, for Bill Weasley.


	10. Pretending- Narcissa & Voldemort

**Pairing: Narcissa and Lord Voldemort**

**Prompt: Pretending**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Narcissa Black looked herself over in the floor length onyx mirror. The gown her mother picked out for the occasion was beautiful, she had to admit it, but it made her feel so uncomfortable. Her parents had been extremely happy with her choice of man, until Lord Voldemort expressed interest in choosing a wife.

"Cissy!" she heard her sister Bellatrix hiss from the other side of the door. "Cissy hurry up! They're here!"

_They?_ She thought, putting the finishing touches on her hair. Narcissa wondered who the Dark Lord had brought to escort him this evening. After one more smoothing charm on her gown, she exited the bedroom and made her way to the parlour.

Narcissa was breathless before she made it to the entryway. There were three. Lord Voldemort sat in the middle, sipping dark red wine from the emerald encrusted chalices her father brought out for 'just such an occasion'. To his left was Rodolphus Lestrange and to his right, Lucius. _My Lucius. _Their eyes met and she could see that his skin looked gray, his eyes were tight. He shook his head ever so slightly and she knew what he was telling her.

_She must pretend._

"Ah, here they are!" Cygnus Black said at the arrival of the three sisters in the hall, "Please, forgive them, My Lord. You know how young girls are when it comes to their looks."

Narcissa felt her father's hand on the small of her back as he guided them into the room.

"May I present, my daughters; Narcissa," Narcissa moved forward and gave a polite curtsey. Lord Voldemort sneered at her and nodded. "Andromeda," Dromeda walked forward jerkily and gave a slight bow instead of a curtsey. Narcissa knew that she was hoping to appear as unattractive to the Dark Lord as she could, without riling up their father. "and Bellatrix." Her oldest sister, Bella, walked confidently towards Voldemort and performed the very intricate curtsey she had been practicing for weeks, then offering her hand to the Dark Lord said boldly, "It is a great honour to have you in our home, my Lord."

Voldemort gave her an appraising look and took her hand. Narcissa cringed as she watched his moist lips brush the top of it ever so slightly. He then replied, "The honour is mine, I'm sure."

Narcissa watched as her older sister's face flushed deep crimson at his closeness. It wasn't until their father cleared his throat that Bellatrix rose and joined her younger sisters.

After dinner, Lord Voldemort spent time with each of them. He sat with Andromeda as she played the piano. Narcissa could hear her playing flat. He toured their rookery with Bellatrix, who came back looked flustered and slightly disheveled.

Narcissa managed to put back two more glasses of wine before Lord Voldemort approached her.

"Narcissa," he hissed into her ear, turning her exposed skin to gooseflesh, "might you be so kind as to show me the orchard? I am extremely…curious."

She nodded and thought of Lucius, "It would be a pleasure."


End file.
